


Intact

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everything leaves her maidenhead intact, but Myrcella wants more.





	Intact

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own A Song of Ice and Fire nor am I profiting off this.

Margaery coos as she sweeps Myrcella’s hair over her shoulders. Her skin is milky white; a sea of cream save for her pink lips. A tiny brush of her knuckles elicits a shiver. 

“Will anyone know?” Myrcella whispers, shivering as her knuckle pushes between her lips. 

“No one will know.” She promises. 

Everything leaves her maidenhead intact, though each time pushes her closer and closer toward asking she take it. Her knuckle is slick, cautious as she presses down on her clit. The grind of her knuckles is slow, steady and squelching with each circle she makes. 

“We’re approaching the best part.”


End file.
